fromerofandomcom-20200214-history
Futuristic Films
Futuristic Films '''is an entertainment company which was founded in 2018 and owned by Fromero. Origins (2003-2015) Ryan McCormick founded his company as Arriving Flight Productions which held the name for 5 years until the named changed to Video Area. This company originally had no distribution deal producing films with various studios such as Paramount Pictures, Relativity Media, and Miramax Films. This company produced films such as Arriving in Vatican City and Neutron Stars. This company was shut down in 2015. Video Area and Futuristic Films (2015-2018) Ryan McCormick rebranded Video Area and renamed it to Futuristic Films. In addition to signing a distribution deal with Relativity Media, a subsidiary company New Video Area was also created. It is located on the Paramount Pictures lot. Futuristic Films primarily produces movies, and has at least 50 movies to its credit. Futuristic produced 2016's Christmas Came to Town, 2017's Neutron Stars 2, and 2018's Dallas Galaxy's First Movie, which earned the company two Academy Awards for Best Picture in a row, and three nominations. In May 2017, McCormick signed a 5-year distribution pact with Paramount Pictures worldwide in all media outside of foreign TV rights, ending a previous association with Relativity Media. (2015-2018) Paramount's parent company Viacom funneled $20 million in Futuristic Films, in exchange for a 20 percent stake in the company. Futuristic Television '''Futuristic Television is a joint venture between Futuristic Films and Paramount Television founded in 2018. Futuristic's best-known television shows include CBS sci-fi drama Neutron Stars: The Series, and the TBS sitcoms Ladies and Gentlemen and Unbelievable as Usual. Filmography As Arriving Flight's Productions: * Arriving in Vatican City (2003) (co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Neutron Stars (2003) (co-production with Miramax Films) * The Power Pals (2004) (co-production with Relativity Media) * Despicable You (2004) (co-production with Miramax Films) * Stupid School (2005) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Underwater Map Productions, and Country and Date Productions) * One Nation Under God Indivisible (2006) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Republic Pictures) * The Soviet Union (2007) (co-production with Relativity Media and Picturehouse) * There's a Zoo Out There (2007) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Underwater Map Productions, Once Upon a Time Studios, and Country and Date Productions) As Video Area: * Ryder: Stallion of the Bayou (2008) (co-production with Miramax Films) * Muhammad (2008) (co-production with Relativity Media) * Heaven.com (2009) (co-production with Relativity Media and Rogue Pictures) * Water Earth Fire and Sky (2009) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Relativity Media) * The Jack in the Box (2010) (co-production with Miramax Films and Country and Date Productions) * Pangaea (2011) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Once Upon a Time Studios) * Boston (2011) (co-production with Relativity Media and Picturehouse) * There's a Zoo Out There 2 (2012) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, Once Upon a Time Studios, and Country and Date Productions) * The Gargantuan Rabbit (2013) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Revolution Studios) * The Power Pals 2 (2013) (co-production with Relativity Media) * Beware of Shrews (2014) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Relativity Media) As Futuristic Films: * The Leprechaun (2015) (co-production with Miramax Films) * Slop's World: The Movie (2015) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Pixar Animation Studios, Illumination Entertainment, and Fromero Films) * Christmas Came to Town (2016) (co-production with Relativity Media and Shangri-La Entertainment) * Neutron Stars 2 (2017) (co-production with Miramax Films and Virtual Studios) * Dallas Galaxy's First Movie (2018) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, POE Video Distribution, and Fromero Films)